clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2011
The Medieval Party 2011 was a party that started on May 20, 2011. The Club Penguin Times first revealed it on April 28, 2011. Later, Billybob mentioned on the What's New Blog about a 'new Medieval Quest for members', announcing the third Medieval Quest. The pin that was hidden during this party was the Brazier Pin. In the bottom floor of the Lighthouse, there was a free Purple Wizard Hat for everyone, non-members and members alike. Ye Knight's Quests The First and Second Quests were identical to the previous year with one exception, The first free item in the Second Quest changed. The third quest, However, was brand new. It consisted of three rooms, *In the first room, The player had to find a red, blue, or yellow gem under three moving Cups. When completing this task three times, the player will be able to continue. *The second challenge begins with the player being able to obtain the White Knight Helmet, then the player must press buttons to pass through tower tops. *The third room, the Hall of Hints, had a staff and shield for the player, and showed the player how to beat the boss in the next room. *The Boss room contained the Hydras, three dragons that switch off battling the players. After beating the boss the players can finish the quest. *The final room is a destroyed throne room,(supposedly by the Hydras) in here you can obtain the White Knight Armor. upon exiting you return to the Cave. Stamps There was a Noble Knight Stamp during the party, but a glitch prevented it from being collected for most of the party. On May 25, it was able to be collected again. To obtain the stamp one must wear a knight costume at the medieval party. Trivia *This is the second party to decorate the Recycling Plant. *The official colors are red, yellow, and blue when they used to be orange, green, and purple. *This is the 2nd time you could go under the Volcano. Gallery Construction Medieval Party 2009 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2011 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2011 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2011 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2009 construction Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2011 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Rooms Medieval Party 2009 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2009 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2011 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2011 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2011 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2009 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2011 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2010 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2011 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2011 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2011 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Medieval Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2011 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2010 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2009 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2011 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Ye Knight's Quests Ye Knight's Quest (and princesses too!) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Ye Knight's Quest 2 Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Ye Knight's Quest 3 Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Names in other languages SWF External links *Puffle and Medieval Party Update - What's New Blog Category:Parties of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Medieval Party